Romeo x Julie
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Todos conocen la historia de cómo Julieta Capuleto se sacrificó para salvar a Neo Verona, convirtiéndose en el árbol de la esperanza, Escalus. Pero nadie conoce la historia de aquella pequeña semilla que dejó antes de partir, y nadie conoce lo parecida que aquella semilla será a su progenitora. {Lartes Montesco no muere}.


Prólogo

Una piedra hizo que el carruaje, montado por pegassus, diera otro salto, haciendo que una pequeña niña soltara un hipido. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse y el clima a tornarse frío. La pequeña niña de apenas cuatro años fue arrullada por una niña no mayor de siete años. Aquella niña tenía un corto cabello castaño rojizo que hacía que la pareja que estaba frente a ellos fuera golpeada por una absoluta nostalgia.

Aún recordaban como aquellos dos jóvenes llegaban a ese pueblo en busca de un lugar para ser felices. El embarazo de la muchacha, el día en el que la mujer ayudó a que diera a luz, el día en que tuvieron que irse y dejar a la pequeña Julie al cuidado de Giona y Giuseppe Devereux. Porque Julieta Capuleto y Romeo Montesco fueron capaces e entregarse amor antes de tomar caminos separados. Porque Julieta fue capaz de dejar una semilla en Neo Verona antes de abandonar el mundo y ser el árbol de la esperanza.

La pequeña Julie Daenerys Montesco Capuleto era la copia exacta de sus padres, o aquellos que esa pareja pudo ver durante diez meses. Julie tuvo la suerte de que ellos tuvieran una hija, Raven, algo mayor que ella, pero una buena compañía en realidad.

—Giona, ¿Falta mucho?—preguntó la pequeña con una voz aguda y su ojo rojo de tanto ser restregado.

Giona quitó unos mechones castaños de su frente y le sonrió a la pequeña con dulzura.

—Sólo unos minutos, lady Julie. ¿Desea dormir?

Julie movió su cabeza rojiza de arriba abajo, para después ir junto aquella mujer que quería como a una madre y dormir en sus brazos. No sabía todo lo que el destino le tenía preparado, porque era triste el hecho de que su destino ya estaba escrito.

-RJ-

Lord Montesco caminaba de lado a lado con millones de cosas pasando por su cabeza. Hace tres años que había vuelto al poder, matando al duque Vittorio. Todos habían escapado y la rabia no tan reciente aún le envainaba completamente. Sintió unos pasos cerca de su despacho, más no le prestó atención.

Un niño pequeño con el cabello azul entró algo cohibido y asustadizo al despacho de su padre. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas, como siempre, lo cual según las criadas del castillo era algo sumamente tierno. Hizo un ademan de irse, pero fue detenido por su padre.

—Romeo; ven.

Según su padre, Leontes, su difunto hermano mayor también se llamaba Romeo. Pero por supuesto, no salían buenas cosas sobre él. Menos de la boca de Leontes. Y él con apenas cuatro años era capaz de comprenderlo. Por lo menos un poco.

Inflando un poco los mofletes, silbando ensimismado, entró al despacho, parándose junto a la imponente figura de su padre que estaba refugiado en una túnica sedosa color púrpura. Siempre le tuvo miedo, tanto como Portia, su madre, le tenía.

El hombre tomó la mano de su hijo con firmeza y hostilidad. Lo haló casi con un zarandeo, quedando frente a un cuadro de oro con una pintura muy familiar en él.

—Él—murmuró Leontes, señalando a un joven alto y sonriente—, era tu hermano. Ella tu madre, y yo era este. ¿Ves a qué me refiero?

El pequeño Romeo negó con la cabeza, enrollando la lengua con nerviosismo, ganándose una mirada de desdén por parte de su progenitor.

—Niñato idiota—masculló el duque—. Me refiero a que tu puedes tener esta vida con tu madre, feliz, sí haces todo lo que te digo. Y no como tu hermano, que por desobedecerme; murió.

Romeo estaba cada vez más confuso.

—¿A-A qué te refieres, padre?

Una bofetada resonó en la habitación, lo cual dio como fruto una mejilla más sonrosada de lo normal en Romeo.

—A que seas un orgullo para mi. Y hasta ahora no estas teniendo un buen avance, Romeo.

Vale, corto, es sólo que es el prólogo. Mis capítulos suelen más largos.

Hola, soy Mar *w*

En San Valentín terminé de ver Romio to Jurietto por segunda vez y me he decidido a escribir sobre una hija de Romeo y Julieta. Puede ser un principio confuso y complejo, pero prometo ampliarlo más en los siguientes capítulos que se basaran en la niñez hasta... El tercer o cuarto capitulo jeje.

Gomen de nuevo por lo corto -.-' en serio prometo a hacerlos más largos. Espero que les guste, y si piensan que sólo se tratará sobre un amorcito, nope, será como el anime. Con su acción, trama y amor prohibido.

Besos, Mar.


End file.
